


[Podfic] it's no joke, darling

by Ceewelsh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2020, M/M, Old Married Couple Bickering, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, like right on the edge of being crack but then at the end there are feelings whoops, non-graphic mentions of recovering from a gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]"Are they actual children?" Nile demands on the afternoon she finds an honest-to-God whoopie cushion on one of the dining chairs.“They’re a pair of men who have been perpetually 30-something for a thousand years,” Andy says reasonably. Sometime in the last two days she found where Nile hid the vodka and is now shamelessly drinking it straight from the bottle. “What do you think?”Or: the Old Guard recovers from London and develops a spot of cabin fever, Andy is the worst patient in the world, Joe and Nicky are an old married couple, and Nile starts to figure out this immortality thing. Also there are pranks.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] it's no joke, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's no joke, darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944958) by [grydo2life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grydo2life/pseuds/grydo2life). 



> This was recorded for ITPE 2020!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia801805.us.archive.org/22/items/its-no-joke-darling/it%27s%20no%20joke%2C%20darling.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [it's no joke, darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944958)

**Author:** [grydo2life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grydo2life/pseuds/grydo2life)

**Length:** 24:48

**Author's Note:**

> The music in this fic was [Prank Calls](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kelley_Stoltz/Live_at_WFMU_on_Joe_Belocks_Show_on_442006/Prank_Calls) by Kelly Stoltz.  
> Thanks to grydo2life for giving me permission to record this!


End file.
